Two Selves, One Body
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Okie.....well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie. Short......attempt at a character sketch.....sad (I guess).......I'm not good at summaries, dang it! *stamps foot* Can't ya just read it and tell me what you think?


Two Selves, One Body

By: Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: Okie..........well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie. I just finished watching WB butcher the season premiere......so I don't really know what's going on. *sweatdrops* But I promise that I'll do more research, and that my other, soon-to-come, Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcies will be MUCH better.......and more accurate. Until I learn more......I'm just gonna do a short lil' character sketch/ficcie. And Yami Yugi is more evil than usual....*sweatdrops* So until then, please be nice? *winces*

Oh......nearly forgot. *grins sheepishly* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.........and all of it's characters....thought it WOULD be nice to own Yami Yugi. *evil grin* *glomps*

  
  


The teenage boy grinned at Yugi and brought out a deck of cards. "C'mon.....let's duel!" he said confidently. His grin became more smug, more self-assured.

Hearing these three words, Yugi closed his eyes, weariness enveloping his body. _Oh, no.......not again......not another Duel........_ And then he was no more. Instead, the Game King opened his eyes and grinned back at the teenager. "I challenge you!" he replied, his smile sinister. His dark crimson eyes narrowed and he smirked at the young man._ No matter how good you are, you'll never defeat the King of Games!_

And so the two Duelists battled. And, of course, Yami Yugi, the King of Games, won. Won so easily in fact, that the game didn't even last ten minutes. Once he had defeated the boy, Yami stood up and grinned sadistically down at the challenger. "Next time......be careful of who you chose to battle," he said softly. And, with one last smirk, he left the boy sitting at the table, staring down at his cards in disbelief.

_Why are you so cold? Why must you always be the best? Can't you just be nicer......kinder......for a change? Is winning so important to you?_ Yugi thought to his other self, trapped in his soul room. _Is winning more important than compassion? Than kindness?_

Yami frowned darkly and shoved Yugi even further into his soul room. _Only winning matters. Nothing else. Nothing else at all. If you knew what it was like when I was growing up, you'd see why I am the way I am too. You'd see that winning IS the only important thing......kindness and compassion are only attributes of weaklings.......or innocent people like you. You'll never know what my life was like, Yugi. Never. So just let it go._

Yugi seemed to smile brightly, even though he was still trapped. _But that's where you're wrong, Yami. I DO know what it was like for you to grow up. After all, we do share the same body........and the same memories. Do you think that I wouldn't know how harsh your life was? How hard it was for you to grow up without compassion......without showing people kindness? I DO know, Yami.......more than you could possibly EVER know........ But.....the past is gone....don't you think that you can change now? Everything is different.......you're different.....you've changed so much........and you can now show compassion and kindness to others._

__Yami blinked and tried to shove Yugi even further away. But........the gentler one's words struck a cord deep within himself. A side of himself that he had never let anyone see before. Not even Yugi. Yugi's words seemed to call to him.....and make him wish that the words were true. But all he did was just smile gently and let Yugi out of his soul room. Gently retreating to his own room, he shut the door tightly. But not before he said: _Sometimes....I wish that your words were true........but they aren't. At least, not for me. I'll never be compassionate or kinder......it's not me; it's not my true self. I'm colder than you, Yugi. So......let's just leave it alone, okay?_

__Yugi smiled gently back at his aibou. Yami was gone, retreated fully into his own soul room. Whispering softly, Yugi said, "But.....I challenge you, Yami......I challenge you to **feel** again."

Sadly, Yami watched Yugi walk home from his tightly shut soul room. _I'm sorry aibou........but that's a challenge I can't take._


End file.
